<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystery by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603941">Mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Daily Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Older Mabel Pines, and yes, oh boy, they got all stupid, this might become a bigger thing later on, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:39:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper had a falling out, and now she's on her way back to Gravity Falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall) (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Daily Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this a one shot right now? Yes. Could it become a Lorge fic? Yes. We'll see. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel wasn’t completely sure what called her back to the Mystery Shack. Soos was stil Mr. Mystery, though Wendy stopped working there so Mabel was the lucky winner who got the cashier opening. On the long bus ride from California, she knew she wanted to replace the big sticker on the register. She’d have the power now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel honestly didn’t know why she was back, when there was only one great-uncle around now without a boat, and Dipper was running his own youtube show now, with his boyfriend and everything. She had no reason to be there, other than it was someplace to go, she supposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everything that happened, between her and Dipper, excuse her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she couldn’t really stay in that shared apartment anymore. Not after they broke that promise from when they were twelve and they found out they had two uncles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mabel! You knew that my camera meant everything!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know! And I’m telling you that I didn’t do anything with it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had to have! No one else has access to my camera or my film! What else could have happened!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I dunno! Greg could have gotten in, you let Wirt mess around in here all the time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah but Wirt knows not to mess with my polaroid!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t mess with it! I swear!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that she didn’t break his stupid camera, but he wouldn’t even listen to her, even with Wirt on her side. HE knew that she doesn’t touch Mason’s nerd stuff, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mason wouldn’t believe her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel grabbed the suitcase under her seat and stepped off when slowed to a stop with a yell from the bus driver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, miss.” He told her with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel nodded back. “You too, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew her way to the Mystery Shack like the back of her hand, because of all the times she went in her childhood. Though, returning as an adult, it’s weird. All the things she remembers, all the things that happened, they happened with her brother. And he’s not here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not sure how she’s gonna explain why she’s alone. She’s always with her brother. She’s always with her brother, and they always said that they’d be together. But now, after that stupid mistake!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because there was glitter next to his smashed camera </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t mean it was her!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was a weird idea that I've been meaning to write, but it's Just happened. I hoped you enjoyed and if you want more, please comment! Or don't, I might just write it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>